Automobile displays are often used to express feelings, alliances, political preferences, and to support sports teams, local organizations, as well as any number of expressions. Traditional methods of display include bumper stickers, license plate frames, suction cup displays, antenna flags, rear view mirror ornaments, hood ornaments, and many others. Each of these methods of expression has drawbacks.
Bumper stickers, decals, and other stickers require adhesive that is difficult to remove without damaging the paint on the car. Bumper stickers are effectively a permanent expression pasted to the car for as long as you own the car. As time goes by, the bumper sticker ages and eventually may become illegible, while the remnants of the bumper sticker remain visible. Bumper stickers are not easily changed, as either a new one must be placed exactly over the old one, or one must scrape the old one off prior to placing the new one.
The license plate frames have a very limited space for text or graphic display and are usually only visible from immediately in front of the license plate. These are difficult to change, usually requiring several screws and are not easily removed. When the license plate frame is larger, it often impairs the visibility of the license plate itself.
The suction cup displays, often seen to warn that children are "on board," are themselves hazardous as they block a portion of the driver's view. In fact, these are typically placed in the critical "blind spot" area of the car, near to the rear corner of the car. Similarly, rear view mirror ornaments, hood ornaments and antenna flags may interfere with the driver's visibility. The external methods of display are particularly precarious, as they may be destroyed by the elements or blown off by the high velocity winds during operation of the automobile.
For displaying personal, safety or any other information using an automobile, or other vehicle, it is desirable to have a nonintrusive method of display, which is easily removed or changed, is easy to install, does not impair visibility, and draws attention to the display.